Alt Ending
by FireRose Prime
Summary: We had a Engilsh Assignment to write and Alternate ending to this story we were reading. I added Transformers and thought i'd see what you all thought about it. The Story was called Full Circle.


Full circle Alternate Ending

I thought about the fellow in the red Porsche. He'd been in the lane to my left, just a few yards ahead of me when the accident occurred. "Did the man in the Porsche give his name?"

"Yeah, it's Matthew Banes. Nice car."

"Yes it is."

I went home and looked up this mysterious man. Apparently he had quite the record. He had been charged twice for murder and three times for assault with intent to kill. It gave an address for him, an odd one. I got into my car and headed out to his home.

The five hour drive was dull but I was becoming despondent about this case. Every lead I had tried led to a dead end. I drove the last mile of highway wary of the passing cars. I pulled into the driveway of the small house, which looked more like a shack. I knocked carefully on the door so as not to knock it off its hinges. "Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out. The man I had seen at the accident opened the door.

"What do you want?" he said curtly.

"I'm here to ask you about the accident…"

"I have nothing to say." He cut me off. His actions just made me more suspicious of him by the moment.

"Are you so sure? I mean there must be something."

"NO!" he shouted and slammed the door.

"Well." I sighed. Walking back to my VW I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the lieutenant.

"Hey can you help me with a little something?"

"Sure what?" he answered.

"I need help getting some answers out of this guy. His name is Matthew, the one who drove the red Porsche at the accident. He won't say anything and is acting very suspicious."

"All right. Just sit tight and wait for me there." He hung up before I could respond. An hour later he pulled up and hopped out of the police cruiser. "He's in there." I said before he could ask. He didn't acknowledge me except for the fact that he walked up.

The conversation, which turned into a yelling fit, didn't take too long. Eventually Matthew decided to talk.

"So what did you see?" I asked him.

"Not much. After the girl was shot and started spinning I was just trying to control my own car."

"Okay," I handed him my card, "call me if you remember anything else." I drove back home tried after watching him be harassed. I walked into my house and fell on the couch. Something told me that something was amiss about this whole thing. I fell asleep trying to find out what that thing was.

I woke up the next morning still trying to puzzle it out. Not knowing what else to do I headed to the police department.

"Hey George." I called to the boy at the desk as I walked in. he didn't answer me. I started walking back and forth across the room when it struck me. "Was it ever released that Caroline was shot?"

"No." was the short response I received. That was it. What was so wrong about all of this was there was only one way she could have known she was shot. That was if he was the one who shot her. "I need to speak to the lieutenant."

"I figured it out. All the way home I had thought that something was amiss. I finally figured it out."

"And what is it?"

"He had told me that she was shot. It was never released, so they only way he could have known were if he was the one who did the shooting."

"I see. Well let's go get him then. You're welcome to come along with us."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this." We all drove the few hours to his house. He was home again. They walked up to the door and started to read him his rights as he opened the door. He didn't look to happy.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are," one of the officers replied. "We have evidence against you for the murder of Caroline."

"That may be but I am not coming with you. And you over there, girl. I know it was you who figured it out. You're next on my list. Right after that accursed boy." I shivered after he said that. He looked pretty strong. But then the thought struck me. What boy was he talking about? And why would he want him dead? I was lost in thought when all of a sudden he just disappeared. He didn't run or fight back, just disappeared.

"Where did he go?" everyone was questioning. Just then a large semi pulled up and a young woman stepped out.

"Hello, my name is Annalina. Is there a Matthew Banes here?" the girl asked.

"Yes, you just missed him. He disappeared, literally. I…" I stopped short when I started to hear a noise in the background. "What the…?"

"Oh no. We have to get out of here now." Annalina said urgently. With a noise like that nothing but trouble could follow so we did as she asked and got into our cars. "May I ride with you?" She asked me.

"Sure but what about..?" I didn't even finish the question when I saw a huge silver robot appear from behind the house. Then the semi she had arrived in started to change. I was paralyzed, just staring. When it was done a large red and blue robot stood in its place.

"Annalina, get them out of here. I'll take care of Megatron."

"Okay Optimus." She said back. "Hurry up. We don't want to be here when the action starts." She grabbed my arm and we started to run for my car. I jumped in the driver's seat and sped off just as those two robots started their battle.

"What was that all about?" I asked Annalina.

"That man you were trying to arrest for that girls murder isn't human if you couldn't tell. His name in Megatron, leader of the evil robots or decepticons. I would give up on him if I were you. I offer my condolences to the family. Though I assure you, you don't have to worry about him. He'll be too preoccupied with other things to worry about you."

"I see. I guess you're right. I'll call her mother when I get back home."

"That's good. Could you drop me off here? My ride will find me."

"Okay." I pulled over and let her out. Then I continued on my way home. I called Caroline's mother when I got home. She was happy that the mystery was solved. Now her daughter could rest on peace. I kept Caroline's picture on my bulletin board as a reminder. Of what exactly I'm not sure. Perhaps of the shortness of life of the finality of death. Btu either way I hope she is at peace now.


End file.
